There was just Hulda
by LarausLorraine
Summary: I was basically tipsy when I created this sex scene of Ned and Hulda. Its just random and doesn't comply with the story A Song of the Old One. WARNING ITS SEXUAL CONTENT FROM A TIPSY DRINKER!


**I was tipsy when I made this, watching porn didn't help either.**

 **I just love you all so much…. You guys are the best fans anyone could ask for…**

 **So enjoy some sexy and probably bad sex scene of Ned and Hulda.**

 **Blame Angry Orchid for dis.**

The feeling of Ned's lips were rough along her own chapped lips.

The feeling of pleasure running along her veins ending to her core to create a feeling of hot warmth. Her thighs felt warm and wet as hands roughen from fighting explored her sides and hips.

They both stood naked as the day they came into the world, Ned's body was decorated with silver scars from Robert's Rebellion standing in contrast from his otherwise clear body.

Hard muscle was shaped finely underneath her own rough fingers, his breathing was heavy reminding her of the same laborious breath of a great bear hulking through the unforgiving chill in the Land of Always Winter.

His grey eyes held such a tender light in its eyes, Hulda's own shone in a vibrant green.

It had been summers since they had last seen each other, the sudden war ravaging Westeros had led Ned south.

In that time Hulda had felt such a pull north, after the mortal wound to her head creating a terrible scar on her forehead and gaining strange visions'. She had resolved to go alone, only to be followed by Margaret herself, her dear friend hadn't made it.

Seeing Ned again warmed her chilled insides, the feeling of being near him and the center of his attention made her body feel hot with arousement.

"Thank the Old gods for keeping you safe." His voice was soft and quiet as their hands explored, the cold stones of Winterfell chilled her feet and rose goosebumps along her body.

"Thank them for you surviving that stupid rebellion."she responded her lips peppering kisses along his neck and collar bone.

His skin had a taste of salt and a flavor strictly just Ned.

Hulda gasped when his lips found the crook of her neck, pleasure rushed through her as his teeth scraped along the skin, his mouth making a suction that pulled at her nerves sending a rush of adrenaline and pleasure through her shivering body.

With a soft groan she pushed him back, when he fell onto the bed she climbed over him with grace, she settled herself on his stomach, the feeling of his hardened length pressed against the cress of her rump.

Her right hand ran along his chest, hard and sharp nails scraped against the skin causing it to redden in trails.

Her other hand busied itself by caressing his length, from lightly teasing the soft head to squeezing his balls causing the man to jump.

A smirk appeared on her lips as his hands ran along her hips, moving around to give her firm globes a squeeze.

Hulda felt the cool wetness from the head of Ned's cock, she rubbed it along the head and as much of the shaft as she could get.

She rose up from his lower stomach, a slight wetness left behind.

She felt the head press against her small opening and with sigh she slowly settled on the man.

Pain shot through her, throbbing as the shaft explored the once closed off space. It took her awhile to try and adjust to the feeling, the bastard focused on Ned's face.

His eyes were closed as the feeling of hot and wet enclosed around him, it was pressing in all the right places simultaneously giving him a new height of pleasure he never could gain with his own hand.

He opened his eyes and marveled at the beauty on top of him, her pale skin glowed in the light of the fire, her slim muscled legs were tense against his sides and hips.

Her usual jade eyes were take, her pupils expanded as she began to adjust and shift.

The sudden feeling of pleasure hit her when Ned's head brushed along something.

"Are you alright?"he asked his hand moving to cup her cheek.

"I am now." Her hands rested on his chest, her body began to move up and down sending pleasure coursing through Ned as he watched her move with grace.

Hulda had always enchanted him with her black hair and aura of mystery, even when they were young he was enchanted.

The sound of heavy panting and skin slapping against skin tore through the room as Hulda moved faster, her hand braced against the stone wall above his head.

Her mounds of breasts bounced with her movement as her gaze kept his.

Emotions ran through Ned, his hand reached up and cupped the nape of her neck.

He pulled her down and kissed her hard, rolling them over he pinned her body against the wolf fur as he began to thrust into her tight hot body.

Her nails met the skin of his back making it sting with pain, Ned began to mark her sweat covered skin.

Creating bruises and bitemarks along her collarbone and chest.

Hulda felt her eyes close as she felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her core, suddenly with a bursting sensation her toes curled and her nails dug into Ned.

With her suddenly tightness becoming too much Ned felt pleasure run through him, gasping he relaxed and rested completely on the woman beneath him.

Panting he slowly pulled out of her and rolled over onto his side, Hulda shivered at the warm feeling pulling out.

She felt Ned's head rest on her chest, his arms wrapped around her in a tight grip.

Silence filled the air as she stared up at the ceiling, the pleasure had been intense.

More intense compared to her memories of Harry and Ginny together, with Ned it felt more emotional.

"Hulda, I want you to be mine." Ned's voice cut through the silence surprising her.

She looked down and met his grey eyes.

"I have always felt you were mine since we had first met in the stables of Riverrun.. You have changed from that little girl, but you are still my Hulda." His voice was soft and filled with love.

Hulda felt as if her heart would explode, maybe it was due to the fact she was a woman instead of a man.

She had struggled ever since remembering she was Harry Potter.

But now in this moment she felt like Hulda, Ned's Hulda.

A smile cracked upon her face and tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I want to be yours and you Ned Stark mine." She felt her breathing hitch when Ned kissed her passionately.

The world didn't matter to them at this moment, there was no Harry Potter or any other past life.

All there was, was Hulda Waters and Ned Stark.


End file.
